Breaking The Fever
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Just a cute alternate ending for Big Time Fever with a bit of Kendall whumpage. **for LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr**


**Hmph. This was GOING to be my last one shot. Of course, now I have seven more after this, and it's not even fun. BUT WHATEVER!**

**IMPORTANT: This sort of slips into Big Time Fever as an alternate ending, in case you don't pick that up. (I'm planning to make it blatantly obvious) Um... and hopefully should be pretty cute. So yup!**

**For LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr.**

Carlos burst into Gustavo's office, only two Jennifers oddly in tow. A bongo tapping Logan filtered in behind him, ranting something about "chilling out". James came last, pouting, _very_ orange, and being pushed by an extremely cranky Kendall. The blonde's scowl was deepening further and further as the day went on, and it was obvious that if the guys didn't _snap_ out of it, they were going to be _beat_ out of it.

Kelly closed the door as the guys took their seats, Gustavo with his elbows on his desk and rubbing his temples. "Dogs," he started off calmly, only to shout immediatly after. "STOP ALL THIS!" he yelled, gesturing wildly to their weird... everything. He was practically fuming, causing Logan to jump up and put an arm around the angry man's shoulders.

"You, my friend, need to _let go_," he said dreamily, his face the epitome of content. "You gotta let them be _them_, go with the flow, and bring it down," he coaxed, earning weird looks from all his friends. Gustavo looked at him like he was absolutely insane, which he was, and pushed him away, grimacing at the patter of his bongos as he sat back down. He banged his fists on his desk.

"Yeah, K-dog, fix them," he ordered, and Kendall arched his eyebrows.

"I've been trying!" he answered with an eye roll, completely frustrated. "They're just _crazy_, and _James _won't give me his stupid Cuda!" he yelled, annoyed after spending his whole day uselessly trying to get James back to his normal color. He was still bright orange with no hope of that changing. The heart throb's eyes widened at his friend, catching the last part of what he said.

"Eh-hem, what did you say about my Cuda?" he asked, expecting Kendall to apologize immediately. James would drop kick anyone who dared to insult his favorite brand of... anything. You insult Cuda, you might as well be insulting James's baby. It was his _life. _His entire morning was spent with them under the mirror, his day was filled with their constant touch ups, his nights weren't complete without their aid on a date. It was unacceptable to bad talk them. Kendall didn't notice the way James was raising out of his seat, prepared for a fight.

"I said it was _stupid_," he said in a sing-songy voice with a smirk. Oh, that was it. James lunged at him, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. There was a wrestle, and the other people in the office merely watched, knowing from experience just to let these things burn out. Of course, that wasn't an option when a loud clunk was heard.

"Kendall?" James asked weakly, his head having hit the leg of Gustavo's desk. Hard. He quickly jumped off of the blonde and looked helplessly at his friends. That loud smack was all that it took to snap Logan out of "hippie mode" and into "doctor mode". He knelt down by Kendall and checked his eyes, worried he had gotten a concussion. It had been a pretty loud thunk. He cursed under his breath at his dilated pupils.

"Logie?" Carlos asked, worry lining his voice. The tension in the room had been enough to pull him his funk. His eyes went from mean and hard to soft and scared. He came up behind him, asking the question everyone already knew the answer to, but he wanted to be sure. "Does he have a concussion?" Logan sighed.

"Yup," he answered, trying to help an extremely disoriented Kendall up off the ground. He proved to be too heavy, and the pale boy stumbled. James shook his his head, coming out of it, and hooked an arm under Kendall's, taking the weight off of a very thankful Logan. They walked ahead as the genius fell back with Carlos, the Jennifers having left ages ago, and answering his countless questions. Despite having experienced what felt like a couple hundred concussions between the four of them, Carlos still managed have things left to ask. Logan retold him everything patiently, head band and glasses long since removed.

Meanwhile, Kendall's ears were ringing. Everything was blurry and... burning. The world was so bright, he almost couldn't stand it. He buried his face into James's neck, blocking out the light searing into his eyes. His head pounded with every step, and Logan and Carlos's quiet talking behind him was too loud to take. Kendall groaned in annoyance.

They made it out to the street where, luckily, the limo was still waiting for them. He got in not soon enough, the zooming cars, blaring horns, and brilliant sun too much for his senses, and tried to block out Logan as he instructed the driver to head to the emergency room.

His head _hurt_, and Kendall grew increasingly frustrated as James apologized to him again and again. Why did he have to practically be _shouting _at him? He bit his tongue until he felt like he was about to burst. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. "Okay, James, shut up," he told him, grabbing the back of his head where it ached the most. James looked to his toes, upset, and Kendall realized how bad that sounded.

"Okay," he murmured, and Kendall mentally slapped himself. Not to hard, of course, he had enough of a headache.

"Aww, James, no, that's not what I meant," he backtracked, wincing, his own voice booming in his ears. This was horrible. "Your voice is just really, really _loud_, alright?" he asked. James nodded but didn't look up at him. Kendall sighed. "Look, Jay Jay," he said, pulling out his personal pet name, "it's okay." James finally brought his head up, red surprisingly rimming his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, voice tight as he tried not to cry. "I shouldn't have been so stupid... look at me, I'm orange!" Kendall just laughed, despite how much his head throbbed. He wrapped an arm around James, a smile covering his face.

"You mean "mangerine"?" he quoted in a silly voice, and James nudged him in the side playfully.

"I do NOT sound like that!" he shreiked, and Kendall covered his ears, the sound piercing through his brain. James frowned, "Sorry," he whispered. Kendall just grinned like an idiot. He didn't really care. In fact, he was sort of happy.

Okay, yeah, he had a concussion. Yeah, his head hurt like a thousand words his mom would kill him for saying. However, his friends were pretty much normal. James ran throw the ER to the bathroom so fast, most people missed the orange blur as he sped past, going to wash it off. Logan was pretty much back to his nerdy self, pulling out all sorts of medical terms to a listening Carlos who was, by the way, no longer glaring haughtily at all those who passed by.

Nope, he was happy. It had only been a few _long_ hours, but Kendall had really missed his best friends, and had been worried they were going to stay crazy. While he might have been chill, the altered Logan was pretty scary. While he might have gotten ahead in LA, the mean Carlos was rather intimidating. While he might have been happy, the too tan James was absolutely ridiculous.

Even if he had to get hurt in the process, Kendall was glad he'd been able to break the fever.

**I don't normally do rewrites of shows, so sorry if this was weird to you, but it was SUCH a cute request, and I was in the MOOD for Kendall angst, so whatever. Sorry if it wasn't bromancy enough.**

**So much to write. Sob. Guys, it's funny how Back In The Days is most popular, but I hate writing it by, like, a lot. Well, it's okay, I just get really flustered and stressed and it takes me three hours, cause I write, like, nine plot lines for each one cause they all just don't seem good enough to me, and... yeah. It's annoying. **


End file.
